


Because

by cubbiebunkie



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubbiebunkie/pseuds/cubbiebunkie
Summary: Logan gets drunk. A ficlet.
Relationships: Duncan Kane & Veronica Mars, Duncan Kane/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Hannah Griffith, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Because

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Disappointment and Regret Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/616159) by Stacey Verda. 



> This short mini ficlet is a heavy edit of a scene taken directly from Stacey Verda's 2006 short story on FF.

________________

Logan is going to get shitfaced. He’s wanted to since he knocked on Hannah’s door and she gave him this smile, _that_ smile, a smile like she was actually glad it was him slouching in the doorway on her front porch. He couldn’t, he can’t comprehend why she could possibly be happy to see him. He’s still devastated each and every morning he wakes up in this skin.

He’s halfway there by the time he falls on the couch, television on mute, fisting an open bottle of Absolut, when Veronica waltzes into the suite, straight into Duncan’s room, sans even a careless nod thrown his way. The brilliance of “Operation Shitfaced” is confirmed.

With each kiss of the Absolut bottle’s biting mouth, he thinks of more reasons:

\- Because his father fucked his girlfriend, then smashed her head in with an ashtray.  
\- Because his mom would rather be a waterlogged corpse than his mother.  
\- Because ever since that day Veronica kissed him at the Camelot, the day when he tried to save her, but she was the one who saved him, his hard shell has been cracking, leaving little Logan shards in her wake.

\-- Speaking of Veronica, how long ago did Duncan’s door close? --

\- Because, though he never thought it possible for anyone before, she always smelled so good.  
\- Because of her soft, silky hair, smoothly slipping through his fingers.  
\- Because Veronica is an endless loop in his head that he’s given up trying to stop.  
\- Because, when his face is in her neck, inhaling her in, he thinks maybe he can actually start to breathe again.

\-- Why is she still in there? --

\- Because her name is a prayer. Her lips are his sanctuary. All he wants to see for the rest of his life are her sapphire eyes, and satin hair, and flower petal skin.  
\- Because her kisses are like water running over him. Running through him. Baptizing him.  
\- Because he worships at her altar now, all faith and surrender. A humble subject begging for absolution. A lament of forgiveness upon his tongue, _Veronica, I'm so sorry_.

Ha. Okay, he’s definitely drunk now.

He awards himself with another sip, nice and long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms, questions, and the like are accepted and appreciated.


End file.
